Someday
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: Theresa remembers about her childhood and the best friend that had left her all those years ago. Ten years after he moved away Theresa will meet him once again setting off a chain of events that no one would have ever predicted.


Someday

"Archie!"

The name echoed off the empty fields as a child of the age of eight ran down an old country road. Her red hair tickled the nape of her neck and her eyes glittered with tears. Her hands were waving frantically in the air.

"Archie! I'll find you again…" The young girl slowed down to a stop as she fell to her knees breathing deeply. Clutching her stomach with big tears running down her smooth face she punched the ground before looking back up at the road.

In the distance a small blue car headed toward the horizon. From the back window of the car a small voice could be heard along with a hand waving frantically in the air. "Someday!"

She swore from that day onward, she swore that the next time a friend were to ever leave her, she would be able to catch that car and bring him right back to where he belonged.

**Someday**

Atlanta dropped down on the bed as Theresa dropped down right before her. The two girls stared at each other intently before laughing madly. Herry who was passing by the door of the room at that exact second raised an eye brow and continued on his way down to the kitchen.

"Did you see how fast Cronus ran this time around?" laughed Atlanta as she took a ball of paper from the desk beside her and started throwing it up into the air catching it systematically.

"Oh wow, he didn't even get a chance to make a speech. I just wish that he would stop running and fight already," giggled Theresa as she stole the paper ball out of mid air and tossed it at Atlanta's stomach.

Theresa and Atlanta looked at each other again and started laughing hysterically. Archie passed by the room as that very moment and leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face. "What's got you two laughing like total dorks?"

"Says the dork himself!" Atlanta teased and tossed the paper ball at Archie's head. He caught it in his hand and gently tossed it into the paper basket sitting beside Atlanta's desk.

"Hey, hey there, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go boarding for a bit before we have to turn in for supper," Archie inquired taking his skate board out from behind his back. Atlanta glanced over at Theresa who gave an approving nod before watching her best friend push herself off the bed and grab her board. Archie grinned at Theresa before disappearing out of sight with Atlanta.

Theresa turned around and stared at the picture sitting on her night stand. A boy with light brown hair that was nearly blond looked back at her with blue eyes. Theresa smiled, "Jeez, Archie…you just had to have the same name as a purple haired dork didn't you." She smiled again before rolling onto her other side and closing her eyes for a short nap.

"_Theresa! You have to catch the apple or it's gonna die!" shouted Archie as he climbed up a tall tree. Theresa looked up at her friend and grinned, nodding enthusiastically while holding out her hands to demonstration her catching skills. Archie reached up to pluck an apple from the branch and gently tossed it to Theresa._

_Theresa squealed in delight as she caught the apple in the palms of her hands and looked up at him. "I caught it see!" Theresa laughed and held the apple in the air as though presenting a trophy to the whole entire world. Her green eyes sparkled delicately as Archie laughed plucking another apple from the branch._

"_Okay, now you have to catch one for me too!" Archie lopped the apple at the waiting Theresa as she held her hands out to catch it. Only too late did she realize that she was still holding the first apple and that her hands were too small to catch another one._

_Theresa watched in horror as the red fruit rolled on the ground stopping precisely at an angle where she could see the giant brown bruise on its side. Tears gathered up at the edges of her eyes as she dropped her own apple and began to sob. "Whaa! I'm so sorry Archie, I dropped the apple, you told me not to drop it, but…but whaaaa!"_

_Archie scanned the field in a slight panic hoping that Theresa's father wouldn't suddenly show up and yell at him for making the rich little girl cry. He hastily jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and stumbled over to the little girl who was furiously swiping at her eyes. "Stop, stop, it's okay! See, see, I have another apple, I even have two!" Archie remarked as he pulled two apples out of his back pocket, "it's okay."_

_Theresa looked up at him through blurry eyes before tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly around the neck. "Archie not mad at Terry?"_

_Archie shook his head as he shifted due to the uncomfortable pain in his back, "No, Archie isn't mad at Terry."_

_Theresa looked up at him with her big green eyes, "Okay!"_

_Archie slapped his forehead with his hand and slumped back onto the grass as Theresa continued to hug him tightly, "Aw man, what a drama queen."_

Theresa shot up in bed her covers falling off of her onto the floor. No light filtered into the room from the hallway and laughing could be heard from down stairs. She looked over at her alarm clock and blinked from shock at the glowing red numbers.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs as Theresa blinked madly from the blinding light suddenly flooding into her room. "Sorry did I wake you up?" Jay asked as he walked in slowly. Theresa looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I just woke up myself."

Jay grinned as he sat down beside her, "Sorry I didn't wake you up for dinner but you were sleeping soundly so yah…"

Theresa smiled at Jay and nodded her thank to him, "Thanks for that…I was having a good dream."

"We saved some food for you downstairs; it's kinda hiding underneath the couch so Herry wouldn't be able to get to it. But I believe it's still edible."

Theresa laughed and smiled leaned forward and resting her chin on Jay's shoulder. "Thank you again." She leaned up a placed a butterfly kiss on Jay's cheek. He turned a bright red and nodded at her before walking out the door.

Resting his hand on the door frame he looked back at her, "you know, you shouldn't be so thankful Theresa. I'm sorry…we never worked out…but I still like you…"

Theresa nodded as he disappeared down the hallway. She heard his footsteps as he trotted down the stairs. She threw her legs off of her bed and stood up stretching her arms into the air and exited the bedroom that she now shared with Atlanta.

Walking down the steps Theresa walked into a kitchen full of laughing, screaming and lights. She smiled at Medilia who looked up at her and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Theresa grinned at her and sat down beside her. It had been almost three years since she had met the petit blond girl. "Did you have a good sleep?" Medilia asked and tilted her head and stared at Theresa.

Theresa nodded enthusiastically. The more she looked at Medilia the more she understood why Jay had ended up with Medilia in the end. Maybe it had to do more with the fact that they never did admit their feelings for each other until it was much too late.

"Theresa! Your food is here!" shouted Atlanta as she placed a plate piled with food before the long red headed girl. Theresa nodded and took her fork.

**Someday**

"Theresa! Welcome home!"

"Daddy!" Theresa ran up to her father and embraced him for the first time in a long time.

"How is my little girl doing?" her father grinned, wrinkles showing up on his forehead and etching lines across his once handsome face. Theresa opened her mouth to respond when a loud buzz vibrated off the walls. "Oh hold that thought, I need to get this call." Theresa's father smiled at her before flipping open his cell phone and walking back down the hall to his office.

The wind washed through the still open door behind Theresa and pushed her hair over her shoulders and in front of her face. Theresa clenched her hands together tightly into a fist as she stared down at the ground, "Yes, welcome home Theresa."

**Someday**

Theresa walked out of her house pulling her white sneakers on and pulling on a white baseball cap. She was clad in a pair of jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Closing the door behind her Theresa did a few stretches before beginning her jog down the dirt path.

Everyone had gone back to visit their families for a few days due to the Gods insisting they go. Jay had put up a valiant fight but it was to absolutely no end. Herry was delighted to go back home to his grandmother and Atlanta had been complaining about the fact that her brothers would never leave her alone.

Theresa slowed down to a stop as she approached the grand apple tree of her memories. It was much bigger than she remembered it to be, but it did have over a decade to grow in all its magnificent glory.

Theresa approached the tree slowly and began to climb its grand trunk and sat down gently on one of its branches. She used a little bit of her levitating power to keep herself light enough as to not break the massive limb. Leaning back against the trunk Theresa sighed from the feeling of the cool bark pressing up against her hot cheek.

"_Archie…Terry doesn't like scary movies…" murmured a six year old girl as she dragged a blanket behind her and sat down beside her brown haired friend on the couch._

_He looked at her as though she was crazy for sitting beside him and rolled his eyes. "Then you should just go to sleep. I wanna watch this movie and you aren't gonna stop me just because you don't like it."_

_Theresa looked up at him with droplets of tears poking at the corner of her eyes. Archie sighed and reached for the remote before he felt a heavy weight rest down on his shoulder. "Okay, Archie can watch his movie. Terry can watch Ar-Archie," her last word was interrupted by a loud squeakish yawn. Only a few seconds later did Archie hear her delicate snores._

"Theresa! Please wake up!" shouted a feminine voice. Theresa jolted out of her dream and tumbled out of the tree catching her before she fully hit the ground. A loud screech was heard as Theresa suddenly felt hands roaming all over her face. "I'm so sorry!"

Theresa looked up into the face that so closely resembled her late mother. "No it's alright Auntie Charlotte," muttered Theresa as she picked herself off the ground and rubbed her arm. The short woman looked at her in wonder probably wondering why she hadn't broken anything before her previous thought seemed to suddenly come to mind.

"Oh yes, yes…I came today because…well no not to say it now. But you must go home this very instant and freshen up. Some of your father's friends are coming over tonight and you must look your absolute best."

Theresa quirked an eyebrow before nodding and jogging back to her home. Aunt Charlotte took a glance as the big apple tree smiled, held a hand to her mouth before full on giggling in delight, "all is well then."

**Someday**

Theresa pulled her hair up to a half pony tail and clipped it up messily before twirling around in her long satin dress. The fabric was slight sparkly and flowed down her frame loosely but still managing to accent all of her curves. Theresa closed her eyes and smiled gently before she walked out of her grand room and into the hallway. Looking back and forth she dashed down the stairs to her father's study where he would surely still be residing.

It didn't take her psychic powers to make the correct prediction at this point. "Daddy, how do you think I look?"

"Wonderful sweet heart…but I need to tell you something."

"What is it daddy?"

Theresa's father smiled as her and stood up coming to face her. "The boy's parents won't be able to come tonight and the company has just been caught in a tight situation. It will just be you and him for tonight Theresa, I hope that will be okay."

"The boy?"

"Why of course…the boy you are betrothed to."

**Someday**

Theresa stamped her foot down on the last stair and pounded her fist into the wall. Her hair was flying all around her head and her dress was slightly in more disarray then it was before. Her makeup was untouched since it had all been waterproof, good thing for instincts.

She sat down on the last step and dropped her face into her hands screaming out all her frustration. Her Aunt stood idly by the door ignoring all her imploring forms of communication and checking her watch every so often. "Do you really expect me to go out with a guy I have never met before in my life and then marry him?" shouted Theresa as she suddenly stood up and marched over to her aunt.

Charlotte looked at her calmly before turning back to the door and glancing down at her watch. Theresa screamed again as she smacked the door. A loud cry of surprise was head from the other side of the solid wall as Charlotte grinned.

Theresa tensed up and turned away from the door marching to the stair case. She heard the creak of the hinges behind her al yelled with all her might, "I don't give what my daddy thinks, I am NOT…"

"Theresa?"

Theresa slowly span on her heel and came face to face with a brown haired boy with gray blue eyes. He looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and her jaw dropped like a stone, "Archie? ARCHIE!"

**Someday**

Theresa sat staring at Archie as she picked at her pasta. Archie sat staring at Theresa as he poked at his steak. "You…I can't believe…"

"You haven't changed at all and I still didn't recognize you," muttered Archie as he popped a small piece of steak into his mouth and twirled his fork around in his hand.

Theresa stared at him dumbfounded, "you dyed your hair purple…brown to purple…of course I wouldn't be able to recognize you."

Archie shrugged and bit into another piece of steak. "Got it during my rebel stage, the colour was cool so it stuck."

Theresa nodded at she popped another fork full of pasta into her mouth. "It's nice though, getting to see you as my childhood Archie again."

"Yah, I could say the same thing Terry."

A couple seconds passed in silence as the two finished up their dinners and called for the check. Archie smiled at Theresa as she smiled back at him. "I can't believe my dad and your mom planned to have us get married. Now that I know you're the same Archie that's living with me at the very moment, I'm even iffier than I was before."

"Are you sure about that? Being iffier than punching holes in the wall and ruining staircases is pretty bad." Archie grinned at Theresa as he stood up. "Want to go for a walk out about the town. Don't really feel like going back to the mansion yet."

Theresa nodded in agreement as she too stood up and they both walked out of the restaurant together. Pausing for a second Theresa saw a glint of something shine in Archie's eyes before it disappeared. "What do you say to going to the party district?"

"I say that it could be fun."

**Someday**

Theresa and Archie walked side by side down the well lit sidewalk. All the shops on the street were still open and people of all ages were racing across the street, in and out of the stores and into the little booths situated in the alley ways. "I haven't been here in so long, after I moved away."

"It really hasn't changed that much."

"No, I guess it hasn't," muttered Archie as he scanned the street. Slowly recalling all his childhood memories Archie could see the younger version of Theresa and him skipping down the sidewalk to the ice cream stand. "Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?"

Theresa looked up at him and smiled, "Okay."

Archie pulled her into one of the alley ways were an old man was handling an ice cream stand. Couples surrounded the little stand whether it was family, love or friends. The old man smiled at the two of them, "Hello both of you, it has been a remarkably long time."

Archie and Theresa smiled at him as he stared at them through his nearly opaque white glasses. "Can we get a strawberry and a vanilla?" Archie asked as he pulled some cash out of his wallet.

Usually Theresa would have tackled him to the ground and paid for herself but she was distracted by the old man. "You are…you are also an oracle…"

The old man simply smiled at them before handing them both an ice cream cone. "Have a wonderful time together." Theresa stared as Archie pulled her away from the old man. She couldn't help but wonder what the old guy knew.

"Wow you're so easily distracted, that's probably why you dropped the apples."

Theresa snapped her neck up to look at him as he smirked at her, "I may have over reacted just a tiny little bit."

"Once a drama-queen always a drama queen."

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it, after all you're marrying me." Theresa noticed the glint in his eyes again and this time she knew what it was.

**Someday**

She would have rather had it if Archie hadn't followed her inside. It was better if he wasn't there to hear what she was about to say, but it was unavoidable to begin with. Theresa threw her shoes off of her feet and kicked them to the side of her door way. Archie pulled his off gracefully and followed the red-headed girl as she literally marched to her father's study.

Throwing open the doors Theresa looking at her father straight in the eyes and boldly stated, "Daddy, I can't marry Archie." She took in a deep breath and continued talking before her father could open his mouth to speak to her. Archie pulled in behind her and waved. "I can't marry Archie because he is still in love with my best friend."

"What?"

Archie froze behind Theresa before smacking her over the head. Theresa looked at him as he glared at her menacingly. Looking back up into her father's study she could see her father shaking his head at her as Jay, Neil, Herry, Odie, Medilia and Atlanta stood before him.

"Oh…oh shit."

**Someday**

Atlanta and Theresa both dropped down on their beds as they looked at each other and laughed. "Sorry about that…that may have been the worse way to find out that Archie liked you."

"Sorry for popping in so suddenly, the Gods said that they needed us immediately so…"

The two girls looked at each other again and laughed. Since Medilia had moved in with them, she had taken Theresa's old room and Theresa and Atlanta stole the biggest room in the building. "So how do you feel about Archie?"

"I like him, so I think that it's gonna be really awesome."

"That's all good then."

Atlanta looked at Theresa and looked back up at her ceiling, "Sorry for breaking up your engagement so soon after you found out about it."

"No, it's alright. I probably would have broken it off myself even if you didn't like him. I mean come on it's Archie." Atlanta laughed at her friend as Theresa suddenly sat up in her bed, "which reminds me that we need to get you ready for your date!"

Atlanta nodded at Theresa stood up and started digging through her closet throwing clothes into the deepest corners of her bed room.

By the end of the hour Atlanta was seen uncomfortably shifting in a knee length skirt and a yellow halter top. "Do you really think I should wear this? Isn't that just so weird for me?"

"Nope, I think Archie will think you are adorable and won't be able to keep his hands to himself. Now it's time to go, go, go!"

Theresa pushed Atlanta out of her room and down the stairs to where Archie was waiting for her at the door. He was wearing his motor cycle gear and froze when he saw that Atlanta was in a skirt. "Oh Archie, you should wear something like that more often. You look so much better," grinned Theresa and looked at her best friend's red face, "Atlanta thinks so too."

"I'm only wearing it because everything else is in the wash," muttered Archie as his cheeks noticeably went redder. He grabbed Atlanta's hand and dragged her out of the door without even saying his good byes.

Jay closed the door behind them and smiled up at Theresa who was staring at the door ruefully. "Do you wanna watch a movie with the rest of us?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and held it gently within his own. Medilia watched from a corner with a small smile on her face. Theresa nodded and they all filed into the living room where Odie, Herry and Neil were waiting for them.

**Someday**

Archie and Atlanta walked down the path through the middle of the park together. Both of their hands were stuffed within their own respective pockets and both of them were trying to look at anything but each other. "So…do you want ice cream?" asked Archie as he looked up at Atlanta.

She shook her head, "Nah, I'm not feeling the ice cream tonight," she muttered. Archie nodded and diverted his gaze again. On the edge of the path were a group of small ducks all huddled up together sleeping.

"_Archie!" shouted Theresa as she swung her arms out at though she was flying. Archie chased after the girl laughing as she swarmed through a pond with a couple ducks that immediately took flight from the disturbance._

_Both of them stopped in the middle of the pond as they watched the ducks circle up above them before flying off to find a more peaceful location. Archie looked over as the little girl who was up to her chest in dirty pond water. "Terry, Charlotte is gonna have a fit when she sees you."_

"_It's okay, you're there to protect me." Theresa smiled up at him, some of her front teeth were missing as she grinned._

"_It's not you that needs the protection."_

"Archie?" questioned Atlanta as she waved her hand in front of Archie's face. He pounced back slightly from the flying limb before his eyes and she laughed at him. "This night isn't working out like we both wanted it to be…is it?"

Archie looked up at her and shrugged, "it isn't. I imagined a slightly more romantic night; you know where all the stars all aligned for us and glittering. Instead we got hit with wonderful over cast tonight."

Atlanta nodded, "That's not all though is it?"

Archie looked up at her with a questioning raise of his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You…you might not know it…but you love Theresa. Now that you know who Theresa is, now that you know what she was in your life, you know that you love Theresa."

"What no way, I mean true I care about her, but the most I would love about her, would be our memories together as little kids."

Atlanta spun on her heel to stand in front of Archie. She grabbed his cheeks with the palms of her hands and smiled at him, "Archie, we are made of our experiences and our memories. If you love a memory of that person, you also love that person as well. And Archie, Theresa has always loved her memories of you, though she didn't know it was you at the time."

Archie froze as his cheeks were poked by Atlanta who smiled at him gently. "And Archie, I love you too. It might have taken a lousy date to realize it, but it did. I love you with all my heart Archie, but only as a best friend."

Archie smiled down at Atlanta and leaned his forehead against hers, "yah," he murmured to her, "I love you with all my heart too. After all only my best friend would be able to tell me who I really loved."

Both of them laughed together as they pressed their foreheads against each other's finally clicking together again as people that loved.

**Someday**

Jay smiled as he hoisted Theresa into his arms and gently carried her up the stairs and into her room. Medilia followed behind him and leaned against the doorway watching her boyfriend set down his old crush. "You still greatly care about her don't you?" asked Medilia. Jay looked up at her and nodded not afraid of her reaction. Her eyes sparkled, "but you love me don't you. If you can admit that to me, I know you do."

Jay walked back to her, "Without a doubt I love you, but I care about Theresa more than a lot of things. I've always watched over her and Archie…because from the moment I saw the photo…I knew it was him. And I knew that Theresa loved him with all her heart."

Medilia smiled at him, "You are a wonderful leader Jay. You can distinguish your teammates through the changes of time." Jay nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Theresa opened her eyes and turned to look at the door. "Thank you Jay."

**Someday**

"Atlanta, come on, tell me about your date last night!" demanded Theresa as she chased after her ridiculously fast friend. Atlanta simply laughed at her and ran full speed ahead through the park.

Theresa eventually began to slow down and then came to a stop. She bent over taking in big gulps of air. Theresa squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered when he had left her so long ago. She had promised that she would never let one of her close friends get away from her again…and it had happened twice in the same week.

Both times were in a different sense, but one she still couldn't keep up to Atlanta and two she couldn't keep Archie by her side. It seemed like they were just never mean to have their someday.

"Terry?"

Theresa looked up at the familiar voice to see Archie standing in front of her. Standing back up straight and tall she looked at him straight into his gray blue eyes. "Archie?"

Archie smiled at her and stepped forward bringing her into his arms. "Terry, you don't have to worry about losing me ever again."

"Did I say that out loud?" asked Theresa as she pulled her head back and stared at him again.

Archie shook his head and laughed, "No…I just knew."

Only then did Theresa seem to notice that she was still in his arms. She tried to pull away but he held her steadfast, "What are you doing Archie, you…you have Atlanta!"

Archie simply shook his head and looked at her, "I have Atlanta…yes. But I love you." Theresa tensed up before relaxing.

She looked at him through blurry green eyes before hugging him tightly around the shoulders. Leaning down to rest her nose as the crook of his shoulder she whispered almost urgently, "I love you too."

Archie could feel the tears soak the shoulder of his shirt as she grabbed onto the material at the front of his jacket now, clinging almost desperately to him. He sighed and patted the back of her head, "drama queen."

**Someday**

Atlanta watched as Theresa and Archie sat on the edge of the pond and started laughing and talking together. Archie would always be her best friend, but Theresa was the one that he really belonged with. "I'm happy that that managed to work out."

"Mm, me too. Can we go get some food now, I'm kinda hungry."

Atlanta laughed, "You're always hungry". Herry nodded sheepishly as they walked away from the happy couple sitting near the pond. Herry reached around and timidly placed his hand on Atlanta's waist waiting for a reaction from her. She looked up at him in shock and he nearly pulled his hand away when she smiled gently at him. Maybe, she'd find the one she was supposed to be with too.

"I'll pay for you."

"Okay."

* * *

Yes...I know severely weird with the planning of it all and stuff. It wasn't as great as I wanted it to turn out to be...but it was okay. I hope you enjoyed the story and please review! Oh also a little bonus to all my CotT readers. The bonus of course...IS connected to this story!

* * *

**Bonus: Their First Kiss**

Archie and Theresa were sitting on the couch watching a late night movie snuggling up against each other. Theresa had a couple tears streaking down her cheek as Archie watched in utter amusement. "Don't you think this is sad at all? She's dying!"

"Hm, let me think about it…nope."

"Oh, jeez, you're a jerk." Theresa huffed and swiped the tears off of her face. Archie rolled his eyes when he noticed that she had missed one single tear.

"Here let me get that for you," muttered Archie as he gently pulled the tear from her cheek with his finger. Theresa noticed however that he couldn't stop staring at her lips.

"Archie…"

"Yah…" Before both of them could comprehend their lips were gently pressing together.

"_Archie!" murmured Theresa as she lay down on the couch, "I'm sleeping beauty and you're the prince."_

_Archie stood off to the side and nodded his cheeks slightly red. Theresa closed her eyes and puckered her lips out in what looked like a big pout. Archie walked over to the couch and kneeled down beside it. He stared at her for a second before he leaned down and touched his lips to hers._

"OHH ARGGG!" shouted Archie and Theresa as they bolted away from each other. Both of them were twitching on either end of the couch.

"Oh man, we were only eight," groaned Archie as he placed his head into the palm of his hands.

"It was only a game, it can't be counted right?" asked Theresa her face flushed a bright red. She moved closer to Archie so that their arms were touching again.

Archie watched as she twiddled her thumbs and glanced over as him. "What's on your mind?"

Theresa turned to look at him her cheeks turning a darker shade then before, "if I'm sleeping beauty…will you be my prince again?"

Archie laughed and nodded before he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips once again.


End file.
